


Hollow Chest

by 2_for_a_penny



Series: Newsies Short Fics [10]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_for_a_penny/pseuds/2_for_a_penny
Summary: Albert just wants someone. All of his friends have someone. And yet, he is all alone. Forever alone. No one will ever love him back.(Bad summary, basically hurting Albert for a few hundred words,,,totally not projecting.)





	Hollow Chest

Albert was alone.

Albert flipped open his calendar. August...September...October...holy shit, was it already November? He stared at the page and drew a giant x through one of the days. November 6th. That day marks 2 years of being single. Being alone. Having no one. 

It’s not that Albert felt like his whole life revolved around having a partner. He functioned 17 years without one, and another 2 after the only relationship he ever had. Albert was just tired of not having someone. He was tired of the rejection even though no one even knew how he felt. He just wanted what all of his friends had. Happy, loving relationships. People they could kiss and cuddle and be in love with.

Albert was tired of feeling empty.

000

He was so cute. One might even say beautiful. Albert hadn’t been able to get him off his mind. Darcy showed up to the party unannounced. Albert didn’t even know he was friends with any of his friends. But there he was, smiling and laughing at everything. Then he got into the hot tub in just his trunks and Albert thought his eyes were going to pop out of his skull. He and Darcy talked all night about everything. Making sure Darcy always felt included in the conversation and was always smiling. He decided Darcy’s was one of his favorite smiles. But now, he’s watching his sister and Darcy cuddled up on the couch. Whispering. Giggling. Kissing. Albert finally had to leave the house to get away from the hurt. So he wasn’t gay, better luck next time. It just wasn’t meant to be then.

000

Alberta: heyyyyyyyyyy  
Jackolanturn: are you drunk  
Jackolanturn: what do you want?  
Alberta: so I have a question  
Alberta: tis a very strange question  
Alberta: and I fear you do not know the answer  
Jackolanturn: what  
Alberta: do you know if Elmer is seeing anyone?  
Jackolanturn: oooooooooohhhhh  
Alberta: shut up and answer the question kelly  
Jackolanturn: I’m pretty sure he’s with buttons dude  
Jackolanturn: sorry  
Alberta: welp, rip me i guess  
Alberta: thanks tho

000

“Did you guys tell your mom about your first kiss?” Romeo questioned the table. All of them laughed in response, a chorus of “hell no” and “nah” were his answers. 

“You have to actually have one to tell her about it.” Albert laughed as he said this, but the rest of the table went quiet with shock.

“You’ve never had your first kiss?” Mush asked in disbelief.

“Yeah?” Albert answered back confused. “It’s not that weird right?” 

“I had mine in 7th grade.” Someone said.

“Mine was 8th.”

“Had mine at 16.”

“Albert you’re almost 20! How have you never kissed anyone?” Romeo questioned him.

“I-i don’t really know.”

000

Davidandthepebble: Albert? I have a question.  
Alberta: what's up my guy  
Davidandthepebble: So, for the prom group, Jack invited Race. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with that. I know you two went on a few dates a while back. Just checking to make sure it’s not awkward.  
Alberta: no, lol. Its cool. totally over him dude,,,we good  
Davidandthepebble: Alright, awesome!

000

Albert scrolled through prom picture after prom picture. Finally he stumbled upon the one he was searching for- Race and Spot laughing as Race pretended to pin on Spot’s boutonniere. They seemed genuinely happy, like some pals should be. But he thought he could have seen...maybe he was just overthinking things.

000

Alberta: yo spotty  
101fucksidontgive: yo yourself  
Alberta: don't be like that :(  
101fucksidontgive: what's up albert  
Alberta: are you and race a thing? I kinda thought I saw something at prom and was just wondering.  
101fucksidontgive: ...we’re not a thing.  
Alberta: cool, cool. Just wondering

000

Alberta: do you like spot?  
Fastaslightning: ya  
Fastaslightning: why do you ask?  
Alberta: are y'all dating yet?  
Alberta: Does he know you like him?  
Fastaslightning: no he doesn't know  
Alberta: ok, cool  
Alberta: I won't tell anyone, I promise  
Fastaslightning: well,, I wouldn't actually mind if people knew  
Alberta: ?  
Fastaslightning: could you maybe test the waters for me? See how he feels about me?  
Alberta: oh yeah, sure dude. I got you  
Fastaslightning: thanks, I owe ya

Albert set down his phone. He laid his head back on his pillows and closed his eyes. Sure he had felt sad before. Being rejected was nothing new to him. But this felt different. He had heard the phrase “hollow chest” before. He thought it was a dumb expression, how could you feel hollow? There's all kinds of stuff inside you, and you have to feel some sort of emotion. But then he realized, it wasn’t really a hollow feeling. Really, it was more of a dull thump. His body went still, his eyes stared at the ceiling above him. he felt his heart beating in his chest, but it wasn’t like when he ran a lot, or was nervous for an audition. He felt the thump in his entire body. The beat reverberating down to his toes like a tuning fork. However, even though he felt it everywhere, he felt it nowhere. It was like white noise to his completely empty brain. He just laid and breathed. A single tear threatened to fall, but it never did. He just sat.

Albert was tired of being alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading me hurt Albert. Hit me up on tumblr to yell at me plz @2-for-a-penny


End file.
